barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie Dolphin Magic
Barbie: Dolphin Magic is the 36th movie in the Barbie Film Series that was aired on September 17, 2017 on YTV and September 18, 2017 on Netflix. It is an hour long and directed by Conrad Helten.Runtime, director Plot :"In this fun, underwater adventure, Barbie and her sisters visit Ken at his summer internship where he works at a coral reef researching dolphins. While diving and exploring the reef, the sisters discover rare, rainbow-colored dolphins who only visit once a year. This amazing find encourages them to learn more about preserving the coral and all the sea life that lives there. That’s when they meet Isla, a mysterious new friend who’s also on a mission to save the coral. What seems like a simple task turns out to be quite the adventure when it’s revealed Isla is really a mermaid. But there’s no time to celebrate having a mermaid for a friend, because Isla needs the help of Barbie and her sisters, and the gemstone dolphins to save the day."Vue UK Theater Description "Barbie and her sisters take off on another exciting, global adventure to visit their friend Ken at his summer internship at a beautiful and exotic coral reef."Vue Cast *Erica Lindbeck as Barbie *Kazumi Evans as Skipper *Claire Corlett as Stacie *Ciana Swales as Chelsea *Adrian Petriw as Ken *Shannon Chan-Kent as Isla *Maryke Hendrikse as Marlo *Paul Dobson as Hugo *Garry Chalk as Pete Videos Barbie 'Dolphin Magic' Trailer - Dolphin Magic - Barbie Songs * So Beautiful, a song from Barbie: Star Light Adventure but was used in the trailer and in the movie * Treasure * Live in the Moment, a song from Barbie & Her Sisters in a Puppy Chase Release * This movie was aired on YTV on September 17, 2017 and is released on Netfix on September 18, 2017. * The movie will be released in movie theaters in the UK on October 13, 2017. Movie theaters Trivia * This movie shares the same quote as the previous Barbie movies since Barbie: Spy Squad. * This movie is in memory of David Hall (1984-2017). * It has the same background from Barbie in A Mermaid Tale, Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2, and Barbie: The Pearl Princess. * Isla has a necklace similar to Merliah Summers when she turns into a mermaid. * When one of the puppies chase after the crab, in the crab's hiding place is a Nutcracker toy. *Unlike Barbie & Her Sisters in the Great Puppy Adventure and Barbie & Her Sisters in a Puppy Chase, the puppies do not talk in this movie. Also Known As *Spanish - Barbie y Los Delfines Mágicos (Barbie and the Magical Dolphins) *Portuguese - Barbie E Os Golfinhos Mágicos (Barbie and the Magic Dolphins) *Czech - Barbie: Magický delfín' (Barbie: Magic Dolphin) *Danish/Norwegian - Barbie: Delfin Magi (Barbie: Dolphin Magic) *German - Barbie: Die Magie der Delfine (Barbie: The Magic of the Dolphin) *Greek - Barbie: ΜΑΓΙΚΗ Περιπέτεια με Δελφίνια (Barbie: Magic Adventure with Dolphins) *French - Barbie: La Magie des Dauphins (Barbie: The Magic of Dolphins) *Italian - Barbie: la Magia del Delfino (Barbie: The Magic of the Dolphin) *Hungarian - Barbie: Delfin varázs (Barbie: Dolphin Magic'') *Lithuanian - Barbie: Delfinų Magija (Barbie: Dolphin Magic) *Dutch (Netherlands) - Barbie: Dolfijnen Magie (Barbie: Dolphins Magic) *Dutch - Barbie: Magische Dolfijn (Barbie: Magic Dolphin) *Polish - Barbie: Delfiny z Magicznej (Barbie: Magical Dolphins) *Russian - Барби и волшебные дельфины (Barbie and the Magic Dolphins) *Finnish - Barbie: Delfiinien taikaa (Barbie: Dolphin Magic) *Swedish - Barbie: Delfinmagi (Barbie: Dolphin Magic) / Barbie: Delfiner och magi (Barbie: Dolphins and Magic) *Turkish - Barbie: Sihirli Yunuslar (Barbie: Magic Dolphins) References Category:Barbie: Dolphin Magic Category:2017 Category:Movies Category:Rainmaker Entertainment